Decode
by Jazzifrazz
Summary: When four teens watch a movie and a random portal appears, sucking them into a universe of mutants, New Yorkers, Ninjas, and normal humans, what will they do? Follow my four Original Characters for the 2014 TMNT franchise(The movie with Megan Fox, not the tv series), as they meet the turtles, and start to become friends with them, or is it more? Find out when you read 'Decode'.
1. Intro

(Levi's POV)

I go outside with my mother yelling at me to "never come back into her household" and that I am "no longer worthy of the Massey name". All shit I've heard before, and hopefully never have to hear again. Lexi waits for me in her dark blue Suburban. I check my bag to make sure I have everything I need. Lighter, check. Spare keys, check. Pepper spray, check. My "self medication", check.

I run my fingers through my cropped black hair, and shake my head. I run to the car and open the door to the passenger seat.

As I enter the car, I immediately get greeted by my three best friends in the entire world, no, universe. Alexis Gonzalez, Vanessa Hughes, and Aundrea Torres. Otherwise known as Lexi, Nessa, and Drea. My real name is Crystal Levina Massey. But, I dislike my first name. I hate that I was named after my "mother". Levina fits me better, and Levina was my late grandmother's name. She was the only one who could talk the least bit of sense into my derranged mother. Long story short, I'm soooooo changing my name legally when I move out and go to college.

I buckle in and look up at the person in the driver's seat. Astonishingly bright green eyes meet my equally bright blue eyes, and we share a small smile before she turns to face the rooad and step on the gas.

"Alrighty, my friends, what's on the agenda tonight?" I ask, putting both hands behind my head and relaxing the further we get away from my "home". As if it could be called that, home is where your family is, and every member of my family is in this car with me right now.

A small voice answers me.

"L-Lex said th-that we were j-just g-g-going to w-watch a movie and ch-chill out-t." Nessa manages to stutter out. She the shy one of the group, if you couldn't tell. Her and Drea are pretty close though. Drea's actually the one who got her to start speaking to us. You see, they are practically joined at the hip now. You don't usually see one without the other. Nessa is afraid of conflict, be woe be-est the person who decides to try and harm her "twin". We call them that because they always seems to be telepathically linked with each other, always on the same page. But, Drea is the mouthpiece, Nessa usually just nods and agrees.

"Yup, but I want to go to the store before we start the movie, my apartment is out of popcorn." Lexi states, looking at Drea and Ness in the rearview. "Do one of you want to come?"

Drea raises her hand abruptly, offsetting her straw colored hair. She blows her bangs out of her light hazel eyes.

"Me!" She replies, the sleeve of her striped black and grey sweatshirt falling past her wrist.

"What are those?" I ask casually, referring to the fresh, angry lines on the inside of her wrist.

"What are what, Lee?" Drea replies while she tries to nonchalantly cover the cuts.

"You know you don't have to hide these things from us, Drea. We're not mad, never. We just get...concerned. Okay?" I reply, and then run a hand over my face. "Ah, we just don't like seeing you hurt, is all. Next time something happens at home, come and tell us, okay? We'll talk it out, and you won't have to hurt yourself over it. Problem solved, kind of." I finish, opening my arms wide for emphasis, almost hitting Lexi in the face, and making her swerve.

"Hey, watch it!" She snaps at me, "Do you want me to crash this car?" Lexi adds, whilst putting a cancer stick in her mouth and lighting it. She puffs on it, and exhales through the open window which is spilling cold air into the toasty warm interior. I shiver involuntarily.

"Anyways, just don't be afraid to tell what's happening at home. Any of you." I add, looking both backseat passengers in the eye. I pretend not to notice that Nessa stiffened when I said this, I'll talk to her later.

You see, her dad is a terrible excuse for a human being. A man who physically, verbally, and mentally abuses his only daughter all because her mother died in child birth. He only started to get violent when she turned about eight. In fact, her body is covered in so many scars that some areas look deformed. Like, her eye, for instance. Little Nessa hides the right side of her face because there's a long, ugly, red scar that runs from her forehead to her jaw. The line cuts through her eyelid, scarring that, and through her eyebrow, leaving a red line through it. Her actual eye didn't get harmed. The blade barely scratched the surface, and it wasn't anywhere near her pupil. All over the rest of her body is other, smaller, or larger, scars. Nessa usually wears long sleeved everything all the time so that no one sees any part of her body that's...deformed? No, wrong word, disfigured? No, that sounds worse. Either way she doesn't like people to see her blemishes. Yeah, blemished. That works. Anyway. She's always hiding herself, and trying to blend into the shadows. Unfortunately, that doesn't always work.

Drea lives with her mother, father, and two brothers and one sister. Her sister is a crackhead, her mother is a workaholic, and her father is an alcoholic. So, her mom isn't aware that her dad verbally abuses her and her siblings, and none of them ever tell. How can you try to tell somebody something if they don't even care that you exist? I have no idea at this point how long she's been a cutter. All I know is that it's been at least as long as I've known her. If you look at her wrists, there are so many scars that the tissue looks like a cohesive raised mass. We've only had to take her to the hospital once for cutting, and that's because she cut on her thighs, and nicked an artery. Fortunately, she's still here, which means she survived. She always seems to try and stay upbeat about everything, to hide the fact that she's hurting inside. But, we can see through it, because we ALL put up the same façade. She's acts so damn innocent, too. Even though we know she's a lot more mature than she acts. She knows about sex and stuff, but hates when someone brings it up in conversation. But, she doesn't get flirting. I think she knows what it is, but she's oblivious to other's attempts to flirt with her. It's weird.

Lexi's mom was always beating her down to size with criticism. Always saying things like, 'why can't you be more like Myra?' Who is her older sister, and is a COMPLETE slutty whore. Her mom was always so PROUD of the fact that her oldest daughter was lusted after by every male that surrounded her. Myra was decent to Lexi, though. I ACTUALLY believe that she genuinely cared about her, or maybe she pitied her. I couldn't tell you. One day, Myra was driving Lexi home from a science fair in eighth grade. Lexi has ALWAYS loved science and math, and Myra always went to support her, since their mom didn't like that Lexi was into that stuff. Anyways, the car crashed, and Myra died. After that, her mom became verbally abusive. Blaming her and her 'stupid science fair' for the death of her pride and joy. Eventually, her mom went out of her mind with grief and tried to kill Lexi and then, stabbed herself in the heart. Luckily, the house had security cameras, otherwise Lexi would have been committed for murdering her mother. Her mom actually ended up giving her a huge scar down the side of her stomach that's still there today. Now, she lives with her brother, Mario, in his house.

Lexi's also a smoker. Even before her sister died, she smoked. One day she got a pack from the dealers at school, and got hooked. Almost exactly how I got hooked on Marijuana. The only things that keep either of us sane is our addictions and the undying loyalty and love from the two girls in the backseat.

As for my story, well, my mom has always looked down on me because I don't want to live up to 'the Massey name'. So what if I don't want to wear preppy clothes, or go to a preppy school like the rest of my family, if i can even call them that. They've tried sending me to boarding school before, I was expelled in two weeks. So what if I like listening to my 'delinquent' music instead of that boring classical crap Mom always tries to get me into? So what if I'm a stoner and am more often than not, high as a kite? The thing that my family, especially my mother, doesn't get is that I just. Don't. Care. I don't really care if I don't live up to 'the Massey name', I don't care if Mom thinks I'm the worst daughter ever. I honestly and truly don't give one flying fuck, pardon my french, what any member of my family thinks of what I do. The only people whose opinions matter to me are in this car. These people are my family, regardless of the lack of genetics between us all.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

(Lexi's POV)

As I finish my second cigarette, we are already parked in my driveway. I exhale the last puff, and throw the butt onto the ground out of the window. I shut off the car and help everyone bring in their stuff. The extra pillows, blankets, over-the-weekend duffles. All of it. Once that's settled, I grab Drea and we head over to the car to go and grab some popcorn and soda. Starting the car, I get out another fag* and place it between my lips. Then, I cup my hand around the end while I flick the lighter. Once lit, I put the lighter away and take a long draw, exhaling it out the window. Drea watches curiously from the passenger seat, already buckled in and everything. I smile tiredly at her and put the car into reverse. Steering with my left hand and holding my cigarette with the other, I pull out of the driveway and start down the road for Walmart two blocks away.

"Which store are we headin' to, Lex?" Dre asks like a curious little child. It's really amazing that, despite all that she's been through, she can still maintain that kind of innocence. I know that she's been through stuff that would have made anyone cynical and serious about life, but she always manages to surprise me. Always so curious, so nosy, and so, just...un-corrupt. Like, she's absolutely gorgeous, even without any makeup on. The guys in our school know it, too. They always try to flirt with her, but it all goes over her head. I can't count on one hand how many times one of us has had to pull her away from some guys trying to hook up with her. BEFORE she agrees to something she doesn't understand. Like they could invite her to a party so they could have some "fun" afterwards.

"Walmart, hon. We just need some popcorn and soda." I reply before taking a drag and puffing it out the window.

"Okie dokie." Drea replies easily, switching her curious gaze to the window to watch the darkness flash by. It was a new moon tonight and an overcast, too. So, all we could see was what was illuminated by the headlights.

We pull into the parking lot a little while later and I shut off the car, and climb out. Shutting the door, I drop my fag onto the asphalt and grind it out with the heel of my Nike. "Alright, Dre, let's go."

(Meanwhile at Lexi's house, in the basement)

(Nessa's POV)

I start reading my book as soon as I get to "Lexi's Apartment". Her "Apartment" is basically the entire furnished basement. Complete with bathroom, bedroom, living room, and kitchen. I sit down on the worn sofa in front of her t.v. with my book, all snuggled up in my favorite red hoodie, while Levi blazes up in the bathroom. After about ten or so minutes, Levi comes out of the bathroom with her blue hoodie, jeans, and military boots. All while toweling off her short hair.

"Hey, Ness, whatcha readin'?" She asks a bit dopily. Well, she is high-ish, she's been so much worse before.

"Alice in Wonderland. As you well know is my favorite." I reply without looking up from my book. "How come you always take a shower after baking?" I say quietly, as I usually do. I've learned that the quieter I am, the less trouble I get into. Even though I know that that rule doesn't apply here, because they'd never hurt me, some habits die hard. Being mousy and quiet has become as much apart of me as my name. I can be loud, but I don't like to, because I don't like fighting, and I don't want to cause a fight because someone thinks that I'm yelling at them. Same thing with flinching every time someone near me moves too fast or tries to get too close. I try not to flinch or cringe or cower, but again, it's a habit, I can't help it anymore than I can help the rate at which my heart beats.

Just like Levi and Drea(mostly Drea) can't help but cringe every time someone raises their voice. Levi doesn't do that very often, if at all, she's always been brave. Always been not afraid to stick up for herself. I'd hate to see what would happen to Drea or I if we tried to stand up to our parents or bullies alike. As much as my father has threatened it, he hasn't tried to kill me yet, only cut me or given me bruises. If I tried to stand up to him, I think he's make good on that death threat. I don't think Drea's parents would kill her, but they wouldn't allow her out of th house for, like, ever.

But, Levi...

She stands up to her mom all the time, and all that happens is a yelling match, which usually ends with one of them slamming a door shut in the other's face. She is so much braver than any one of us, because she doesn't care. Levi could care less if her mom locks her out of the house for a week, because she can just crash here at Lexi's. I wish I could be half as reckless as her, but...I doubt that would please my father. Levi has no siblings, which is why her mom is so hard on her to be the "perfect daughter." The thing is, even if Levi's mom turned into a violent abusive parent like my dad, Levi would fight back. Not afraid to fight, and not afraid to raise her voice.

I am.

Afraid of conflict, afraid of other's opinions, afraid of voicing my opinions. I don't even think Drea knows how careful I am around everyone. I try so hard not to say anything that would make someone mad, I try so hard to be a good friend, too. Most of the time, the two don't coincide. The thing is, while I'm trying to not draw attention to myself, or say something that might piss off someone else, my friends might actuallyy benefit from me saying something. I try to find a balance, but I always screw up.

A few minutes later, Lexi and Drea enter with the groceries, and I get up to greet them. As usual, Drea tries to hug me, and, as usual, I awkwardly sidestep her physical contact. I always feel bad afterwards, but I really don't like to be touched. Lexi plops down on the couch, still in her black jeans and long silvery sweater(which probably contains at least four packs of cigarettes and her lighter), over her purple shirt. Drea is in her comfy jeggings, her light orange-grey, and black striped hoodie, and her favorite black ballet flats. Levi is still wearing her blue hoodie, jeans, and her military boots. I'm wearing dark grey, long yoga pants, a regular pinkish-red t-shirt, and my red, zip-up hoodie.

"So, what movie do you guys want?" Lexi asks lazily, drawling out her words.

"I don't really care, I mean, we've seen all the movies that you own, Lex." Levi replies, going over to the DVD shelf. "Yup...all of them."

Drea jumps over the back of the couch and lands next to Lexi. "Well, didn't we get a new one when we were at the store?" She says, looking expectantly at Lex.

Lexi nods. "Mhmmmm."

"Th-then why di ya ask?" I say in my usual quiet voice. Levi laughs.

"Cuz she wanted to be all 'surprize-y prize-y' and stuff." She exclaims, falling into an armchair to the right of the couch.

Drea gets up and comes over to me. "Is she high?" She whispers in my ear. I nod.

"A little. But, not too bad." I reply at the same volume she used

"Whatever, Levi." Lexi states, then grabs the RedBox case out of one of the shopping bags and puts it in the player. Turning both on, she goes back to the bags to bring them to the kitchen. "Don't start without me." She calls, as we all curiously gather onto the furniture, and gaze at the screen.

It's a Paramount movie, and Nickelodeon gets credit, too.

It's the newest Ninja Turtle movie. Now, I love the turtles. But, this...it looks freakin' weird. I don't know. I guess we'll see what it's about.

(Drea's POV)

Ohmygod, ohmygod, OHMYGOD! I loveloveloveloveLOVE the Turtles! I saw this in the Redbox thing, and I told Lexi that we had to get it. Levi loves the turtles, I loves the turtles, Lexi loves the turtles, and Nessa-Ness loves the turtles! So it's a win-win situation. None of us have seen the newest movie. I mean, we've heard of it and stuff, and we've seen previews. The turtles look way different. They are like huge. Taller than seven feet! And the CGI looks really cool. Like, the skin looks so realistic, and they look like mutant turtles. I mean, they've always looked like that, but now they really look REAL.

I want popcorn. Like, really, really bad. You can not have a movie without popcorn. Well, unless you're allergic, then you shouldn't have it at all.

Anyway, popcorn. I get up and skip to the kitchen where Lexi is standing opening a steaming bag of popcorn. She then, promptly dumps the bag into a giant bowl for us all to share. Then, she puts in another bag, and presses the popcorn button. I just sit silently watching her, and sneak over to the bowl whn I think she's not looking.

I reach out to grab a handful, but Lexi smacks my hand away without looking away from the microwave. I huff and cross my arms like a child. Well, I basically am a child. I know I act like one sometimes, anyway. I, not so patiently, wait for this bag to finish, and Lexi grabs it and dumps it into the bowl.

"Can I have some now?" I ask, making a puppy dog face. Lexi wags her finger at me.

"Uh-uh. You're waiting for the rest of us to start watching the movie, then, you can share it with us." She replies.

"Yays!" I cry.

That's when we heard the others screaming.


	2. Concrete, No Escape, Anxiety, Assigning

(Levi's POV)

Okay, I know I'm high, but this shit coming out of the t.v. screen is weird. Like, a couple of minutes after Drea leaves to go help with popcorn, this sort of, like, digital, rainbow-colored, like vortex starts to come out of the screen. Nessa was already freaking our, but she was just frozen in shock, too scared to move.

I don't even start freaking out until the thing starts vaccuming us towards it.

With a scream, I latch onto the couch with my hands, and try to fight the force of the invisible hands pulling on me. Mind you, I'm high off of Marijuana, not effing acid. So, I'm not hallucinating. This is happening, this is real.

Then, with the loudest, highest pitched screech ever, Nessa loses her grip on the couch, and flies right towards the portal...

...right as Drea is coming into the room with Lexi.

Both stare in shock as she disappears throught the vortex. Without a second thought, Drea hops over the couch and dives at the portal after her. Lexi tries to grab her, but she moves too fast for her hands.

"God damn it!" I say as my left hand slips, Lexi tries to reach me, but just ends up getting pulled into the portal as well, bypassing me completely. I manage to grab her hand, and get dragged in with her.

The last sight I see before landing is a picture hanging on the wall behind the sofa. A picture of the four of us the first year we met. Then, there's only the bright rainbow light, and the jarring impact of my body onto wet concrete.

(Lexi's POV)

Ugh, my head...what the hell just happened?

All I remember is making popcorn for Drea, Levi, Nessa and I, and then hearing Levi and Nessa screaming. Then all of us flew through a portal coming out of my freaking t.v...I don't even remember what show we were watching, or was it a movie? I can't recall. I groan and open my eyes, then groan even more as the dank light from...where-ever-the-hell-this-is leaks into my eyes. Oh, hell, my head hurts.

I manage to sit up and look around, trying to locate my sisters. I can see Drea slumped against the wall to my right, though, it's all kind of one wall, because it's a circular room. Ness is sprawled over part of a raised circle in the center of the room. And Levi is flat on her back, spread-eagled, next to me. I sigh when the head count is complete, glad to have found them all.

Now...where the hell are we?

Well, it's pretty cold and we're surrounded by damp stone and it smells like mold and grime. The sewers maybe? We can't be...wherever we were living before. Damn, I can't even remember that! Jeepers crow! This is soooooooo not cake.

We must be further north from where we lived. A lot further north. Because it never got this cold whereever we lived before. Now, that I think even more about it, it feels almost arctic. It was winter where we were before, so it's the same time. Just a different place. Okay, that's narrowed down.

How the hell did we get here?

Obviously the portal had to do with it. We went through it ended up here, so...how did the portal take us here? Why did it take us here, and why was it here to begin with? I doubt it's still open or anything, at least from this side, because I can't see it anywhere or hear it. I drag myself over to Levi, who I manage to wake up by nudging her. She groans and opens her eyes. Levi sits up and looks around.

"HOLY CRAPBALLS, WHERE THE EFFING HELL ARE WE?!" She yells out loud. I cover her mouth and give her a look that tells her to shut up immediately. The two other unconcious girls stir and sit up, rubbing their eyes. Drea just looks like a confused child, and Ness looks like a scared animal. That sounds mean, but there's no other way to describe it. Both come scrambling over to us and start shaking because it's cold. Ness wraps the blanket she haf even tighter around her shoulders. Drea huddles into her sweatshirt, and pulls the collar up to her chin. Levi blows warm air into her hands, and rubs them together.

We're all quiet and pondering about the situation, well, except Drea, who's never quiet. That is, until they arrive.

Who are they? Well, they are four giant green monsters with shells and different colored masks. Before any of us know it, we're all cornered by one of them. The one that "cornered" me has on a purple mask with a very large pair of glasses on over it. It holds a very long and large stick to my chest while my back is against the wall. His brownish-green eyes stare at me from behind his lenses.

"Uh, Leo? What are we supposed to do with them?" The one pinning me asks. His voice sounds all dorky and makes me want to laugh at the combo of it plus his intimidating appearance. It would be an equivalent to taking the nerdiest, most weak looking guy at school, and giving him the terminator's voice. But, I manage to reign in my amusement.

"SENSAI! WE HAVE INTRUDERS, BUT THEY AREN'T FOOT CLAN!" The on with the blue mask, presumably 'Leo' yells in the direction of the only 'doorway' this room has. He has two swords criss-crossed under Levi's chin, with her back to him. I can see her scowling and tilting her head up to look at him.

After 'Leo' had shouted to his 'Sensai', a very large, but not as large as these green monsters, rat comes into the room. Okay, turtles? A rat? What the hell is going on here?!

"Hmmm...perhaps we should just simply ask what they are doing here, and then ask how they got int without us noticing." The rat, presumably this 'Sensai' that 'Leo' had called for, says while stroking what must be his approximation of a beard. "Release them, my sons, but do not let the escape."

(Nessa's POV)

I am legitimately anxious right now. How did we get here, why are we here?! All I know is we all went through a portal like Alice in Wonderland and ended up here. Did I mention that it's freezing?! Well, it is, to make matters worse.

All of a sudden a large...thing pins me to the floor and I'm looking into angry, golden green eyes. Around the eyesis a red bandana mask, and it wears a beat-up pair of sunglasses on its head. This giant monster is holding me down with its knee and its left hand. The hand holds my shoulder down while its other hand points this sharp, pointy knife-thingy in my face. Then, oh sweet hell, and effing rat enters this circle-room. I try as hard as I can not to struggle with this beast on top of me, because it seem sto be the impatient type. Then, the rat-guy-thing tells them to let us go, which they all do. The one pinning me gives me a suspicious glance before getting up, and crossing his arms. The one with the blue mask that had two big swords under Levi's chin swiftly puts them into the sheaths on its back. The one with the giant stick, and the glasses retracts the stick. And the one practically choking Drea pulls the rope of its nunchuk away from her neck. Drea falls forward onto her knees, rubbing her throat and gasping for air. I run to her and glare at the now apologetic looking monster. I start to walk towards the thing, regardless of any fear, and Levi pulls me back. I huff and cross my arms.

"I'm fine, Ness." Drea assures. I squint at her and then sigh and nod. I actually look at these things for the first time, and it seems that they are turtles. Lexi then runs over, not sparing a second glance to the, possibly dangerous and hostile, turtles behind her. I can see Levi doing a head count, and she that she sighs with relief when we're all accounted for. Well, I could have told her that.

Still, even if we are all here...

What in the name of the everliving underworld are we going to do?!

(Drea's POV)

Holy crapzilla! That turtle dude was holding that chain way too tight to my throat. I might have bruises now! Nessa comes up to me first, makes like she's gonna fight this monster sized turtle. Then, Levi comes to pull her back into her senses. And Lexi runs up to us, probably hating being separated. I reassure them that I'm fine, even though I'm still rubbing my, now sore, neck.

"Alrigh, my sons. Let's begin." The rat, apparently named 'Sensei', states with his hands behind his back. I cringe because I think rats are icky. Our house was infested one year, so, they kind of gross me out. And it really doesn't help that this one talks.

So, he goes up to each of us and asks the same questions.

"Why did you come into our home?"

"How did you get into our home without us realizzing it at first?"

All of us have basically the same answer.

I say. "All I know is that we were watching some show or movie on Lex's t.v. and then this random portal appears and we get sucked in and land here."

Levi says. "Number one, we didn't come here on purpose. We were watching a fucking movie, and this fucking portal show up and pulls us through to here." I cringe at the sass in her tone.

Lexi tries to amend that. "I think what Levi's trying to get at is that we have no clue, sir. All we can remember is gong throught the portal up to now. We remember our parents and stuff, but, for some reason, we can't remember where exactly we lived, what our school's name was, or even what goddamn show or movie we were watching. Sir, please believe us."

Nessa says. "W-well, y-yeah, what Lexi s-said. Th-there was a-a m-m-movie, a-and then p-p-portal, and th-then, here."

After all of the explanations, the rat guy, or 'Sensei', paces in front of us while asking the bo-staff weilding turtle with the techno-gear some scientific-y questions.

"W-well Sensei, I don't know why it appeared at their home, of all places, but my guess is that it's maybe Shredder or just Sacks on his own. The thing is, the technology required to make this 'portal' doesn't exist yet. Or, at least I haven't heard anything on it, yet." The dorky one says, while pushing up his glasses. "Hell, maybe it's a new person."

"Could it be Shredder and Sacks, and a new enemy, Don?" The blue one says, going up to him with his arms crossed.

"I-it might be possible, but who's the third one? It has to be someone experienced in technology. But, as I've said, I haven't heard of any real tech like this, yet. Maybe it's out there, and maybe they're lying. Who the hell knows? I don't think they're lying, though. None of their body language hinted at that." 'Don' replies, gesturing with his hands.

"Well, you're the brains here, man." The blue one admits.

"Maybe, dudes, it's aliens!" The turtle with the orange mask says in a dramatic voice. The red one rolls his eyes and grumbles. The blue one just shakes his head. "No, I'm serious. I mean, if we can exist, why can't aliens be a thing, too?"

I nod to myself, seems legit. I mean aliens could be a thing, whether or not they're advanced enough to do this...I'll have to ask Lexi.

"Either way, my sons. These girls, as innocent as they may seen cannot be allowed to just wander around New York with the dangerous information they now hold." The 'Sensei' guy says.

Levi walks towards toward him.

"Whaddya mean, 'dangerous'? And not allowed to wander?" She challenges. Oh, geez. "Are you kidnapping us?"

"You misunderstand me, child. You, in and of yourselves are most likely harmless, physically. But, you now know where we reside, you have information of our very existence." He explains, attempting to calm a furious Levi. "If we allowed you to run free with that information, people that wish to do us harm will stop at nothing to achieve that goal. We wouldn't want you ladies to get hurt because you know us. Yes, this is technically kidnapping, but you are safer here. Besides, it is winter and we're in New York." When Levi's scowl disappears, replaced by a concerned backwards glance at the three of us, he nods. "We do not want harm to come to any of you. But, you do understand that if you are seeking to deceive us, and you do mean to cause my family harm...well, you can predict what would happen." To emphasize the threat, the red one and the blue one loom over Levi's figure. "We, until you betray us, will trust you, but you must stay here with us, so you can be safe until we figure out this 'portal' of yours. Until then , my sons and I will look after you." He finishes, and Levi nods in reluctant agreement.

"I guess there's really not much else that can be done, huh?" She states. They all nod. "Okay, well, I am going to apologize for intruding upon your home, as unintentional as it may be." Levi says, giving nervous glances at the hulking figures of the turtles beside her.

"If you are telling the truth...then none of it is your fault, and you have nothing to be sorry for." 'Sensei' replies, and turns to his 'sons'. "Each of you shall take responsibility of one of these girls. I will now assign one to each of you."

I blink. I'm being assigned to a turtle?!


	3. Chapter 3: Co-Ed Dorms,Nerds,Scary,Cool

(Levi's POV)

We all get assigned to a turtle shortly after they have the discussion of the origin of the mysterious portal.

I get assigned to " ", the one who likes to act like his word is law and whatnot. Yeah, no. That's not how I work. I don't do that whole 'following the rules' shit. I make my OWN rules. I don't really care about any other rules. My biggest concern is how long my Molly is going to last me. And how I'm going to smoke it. I guess I can try to sneak off into the tunnels...but I don't want to get lost. And I don't know if THEY know what pot smells like. Because if they DON'T know, then if I smell like it they'll just think I smell weird, and won't ask questions. But if they DO know what pot smells like, I'm boned.

So, yeah, I get assigned to Mr. keep-a-cool-head-about-everything, and the others get assigned to the rest. What's worse is that we have to SHARE ROOMS WITH THEM! I don't care if they're a separate species, they're still teenage boys.

It's like some weird-ass co-ed dorms or some shit.

"Hey um...?" Mr. Blue-turtle-face says awkwardly.

"Levi." I finish for him.

"Yes, Levi. I'm Leonardo, or Leo, if you prefer. Listen, I wish that Sensei hadn't had to assign everyone together either, but, well, I guess he thought it was safer that way. I've known him since I was born, so I trust him. He knows what he's talking about when it comes to this stuff." He finishes, then starts again. "I know you all might not fully believe us...but down here with us is actually the safest place for you guys when you have info on where we live. There are people that would stop at nothing if it meant that they could get to us. And, even if we don't know you ladies that well, we wouldn't want you getting hurt for no reason." He turns to look at me for the last part, completely serious. Maybe they aren't all bad, afterall. I mean, we DID just appear out of nowhere into their home, and not only did they NOT hurt us, but they even offer to look after us and help us find a way back. They DON'T want us to be in harm's way. I can respect that.

"You really are serious, aren't you?! Wow! If it were me, I probably wouldn't have even stopped to interrogate us. I tend to be all 'fists first, questions later' when it comes to people who threaten my family." I reply, putting my hands in my pockets, I laugh while looking up. "I sound like a total hothead, don't I? Lexi always tells me that I am, and I see what she means. What I'm saying is that I'd rather hurt strangers to keep my family from being hurt. Do you see my point?"

He nods and shakes his head wistfully. "Yeah, I do. You sound just like my brother, Raphael. The one with the red mask that has the shy one bunking with him. He tends to be like that most of the time. But, as much of a hothead as he is, he wouldn't hurt four girls unless he knew that they were a threat. Plus, he's always so confident in his own strength, he probably thinks that you guys wouldn't stand a chance against him. And for once, I actually agree with him. Here's a tip: don't get on his bad side. I don't think he'd actually hurt any of you, but, just to be safe."

I nod at him. We seem to be able to get along, so far. Hopefully, I'm not TOO much like his brother. The one in the orange mask...ummmm, Mickey, maybe? Told me that they fight a lot. And, as much as I usually don't care about fighting with others, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with any of them.

Well, here we go, I guess.

(Lexi's POV)

I just HAD to get assigned to the stuttering nerd, didn't I?

I mean, no offense to Nessa or anything, but gosh, is he irritating. He needs to CHILL OUT, I'm not going to bite him or anything. Geez, I'm starting to sound like Levi.

Anywho, he manages to tell me that his name is Donatello. Like that inventor dude! I'm pretty sure they're all named after renaissance people. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael? Yup. They must be. NOW who's the nerd? I have nothing against nerds, really. I AM one. But, MAN, he needs to, no pun intended, come out of his shell a little more and stop being so nervous. He seems pretty nice, though, so far anyway.

"W-well, I-I just called one of our friends, April. She said that she should be here in an hour with some inflatable mattresses for you guys. Leo's gonna meet her at the surface and grab them from her. We haven't told her why we needed them yet, because we don't want HER to become more involved than she already is."

I look up at that.

"Is she...a human?" I ask, looking skeptical. He chuckles nervously.

"W-well, yes, yes she is. B-but, she's been involved since she was six! We were her ummmm...pet turtles. Her dad and a guy named Sacks injected us with mutagen. It made us what we are today." Don says as he pushes up his large glasses. "And well, there was a fire in their lab and April saved all of us. Sensei brought us down here and taught us everything we knew. He was an experiment at their lab, too. But, he'd been there longer, or something, I guess. I don't know. But, he mutated to an adult sized rat within weeks while we've been growing at the pace of humans." He adds on, getting really into the whole story and the scientific miracle of it.

"Honestly, by most science, you guys shouldn't be real. That technology is years ahead of us, yet, here you are. How? Do you know what made up the mutagen? How it changed your DNA?" I inquire, honestly curious.

"That's the thing, none of us know! I mean, I've taken DNA samples from each of us and found the species of turtle and rat that we all were before, but the I haven't been able to separate our regular blood from the mutagen. Because, it's in our very flesh, and our blood. The mutagen is inside us. I've tried to separate it, but I don't have the right tech for it. Sacks did, somehow. I want to recreate it at some point to take a small sample of our blood and extract the mutagen, so I can run some tests, maybe recreate it." Donatello continues, sounding really frustrated that he hasn't a clue of EXACTLY what the mutagen IS. I mean, it's obvious that it MUTATES people, and animals, it's in the name. MUTagen. But, I think he wants to figure out everything there is to know about it. Such a thirst for knowledge.

I think this stuttering nerd may grow on me.

(Nessa's POV)

I'm literally SOOOO freaked, right now.

I can't believe that this is real! I GUESS it's kind of cool, but these mutants are scary. Especially this really grumpy turtle that has been assigned to me. Grumpy might not be the right word. I don't really know how to describe him, though.

He kind of reminds me of Levi, with the whole "punch first, talk later" kind of attitude. I can't even COUNT the amount of times that she's almost gotten expelled from school for fighting. Luckily, though, they always find that the kid was egging her on and basically TELLING her to hit them. So, she only gets suspended. They also both have that same "I don't give a crap" mentality. If there was a dictionary of words that Levi says, and it recorded every word she said, I bet that more than HALF of them would comprise of the words, "i don't care" or "whatever".

At least Levi doesn't scare me.

Like, I thought he was going to KILL me! He had his what-ever-you-call-it weapon thing pointed at me.

I THINK, though, that he cares more(at least about his brothers) than he lets on. He seems to have some sort of 'tough-guy' persona going on, exactly like Levi.

Well, Levi's a girl, but still.

"Hey! You, pipsqueak!" The red masked turtle suddenly says. I look around and then up at him. "Yeah, you." I nod for him to continue, refraining from informing him that my name isn't 'pipsqueak'. He laughs a little. "Not much of a talker are ya? Anyway, let's be clear. I ain't someone you can just come cryin' to, alright? I ain't your enemy, but I ain't your friend, either. Got it?" He states. I nod my head in affirmation. "So long as you can remember that much, we should get along okay. Oh, and, while you're staying in my room, don't touch any of my stuff. Capesche?" I nod even harder. He smirks, probably glad that I'm not being difficult. I have no idea why I would be. As terrified as I am, they've all actually been pretty decent to us. Even though we landed in their home unannounced, and pose a very tiny, but real threat to them. They've promised to keep us here, out of harm's way.

I don't trust it.

I've never really trusted anyone til I met Levi, Lexi, and Drea. Habit, I guess. For all I know, they're actually being genuinely decent, and NOT trying to backstab us. But, I've been betrayed too many times by too many people.

Hopefully, this time will be different.

(Drea's POV)

Wow! This is SOOOOOO COOOOOOLLLL! Kind of scary and weird, but DEFINITELY cool. And I got assigned to the coolest turtle! Mikey!

He's SOOOOO much more chill than Levi is. Levi is mostly just 'whatever' about everything, and is, sorry Levi, a bit of a stick in the mud. This guy keeps making funny jokes and he's REALLY nice!

"Hey, babe! Watch this!" Mikey says, winking at me and then doing a backflip right over my head. I clap for him and he bows to me. "Glad you enjoy my stunts, babe!"

"What does babe, mean?" I ask, because he keeps calling me that, and I don't understand why. I don't even know what it means! I mean, guys used to call me that ALL the time back home. Usually Levi and Lexi would pull me away from them. They are such killjoys!

"Oh...it's ummmm...a...nickname! Yeah, it's a nickname for a beautiful girl." He adds on the end, holding his hand out for me to take. I put my hand in his, not being squeamish about touching their rough, leathery skin like the others. He smiles and pulls me up onto his shoulders. I giggle in delight.

It's been FOREVER since I've been allowed to have this much fun!

I sure hope that it lasts.


End file.
